<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"i'm with jay now." by thisorient</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033095">"i'm with jay now."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisorient/pseuds/thisorient'>thisorient</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, this is so terribly short but I Have Feelings about them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisorient/pseuds/thisorient</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sean Cameron/Jay Hogart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"i'm with jay now."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm with Jay now!" Sean says, loud and proud in the late summer, on the day before senior year begins. He says it right to Emma and her new boyfriend, with Jay trailing close behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Easy, <em>Brokeback Mountain</em>," Jay jokes. "He means he's sleeping on my couch." </p><p> </p><p>And Sean chuckles, if only because they both know the truth. He's probably slept on Jay's couch a handful of times since he moved back. Only until they started to work their shit out, did he move to Jay's bed. It was easy to get into - Jay's arms feeling like home, more home than his parent's house in Wasaga, even more home than the apartment before that.</p><p>Nobody pegs Jay as a romantic, and really, he isn't. But he's what Sean needs. A person who knows him like the back of their hand - has known him that way for years. A nose pressing into his back in the pale morning like a reminder - <em>you're with me now. </em>And it feels <em>good</em>, so damn good to know that he has a place that's more permanent than any other. Jay's heartbeat underneath his fingertips their first night, <em>"It's okay," </em>he'd whispered against Sean's lips. They'd never felt more comfortable crossing lines. Those were barely even lines, though, more like just something they'd danced around for a long time before reaching out to dance together instead.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm with Jay now!" tastes so sweet in Sean's mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It is truer than anyone else knows. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>